


Half-Pulse

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She truly thought they'd be together until the end.a.k.a. Nemesis kills Byleth's twin in the last battle and now she's alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Half-Pulse

  
She truly thought they would be together until the end.

Byleth and Belzev, the twin Ashen Demons, the strange professors of the Golden Deer, the master tacticians of the great war who could understand each other without a word because of their inexplicable mental link. 

The one who held other half of the Crest stone-- other half of their mother and father and Sothis, who were all gone now. 

The other half of her pulse. 

\---

 _Why_ , she asked, knowing that he wouldn't recover after Nemesis tore his heart open like that. 

_You're my sister_ , he replied, giving a rare smile despite everything.

_You said we'd do this together. Future. Together._

_We will._

He pointed at his chest. 

_Take the stone._

_Doesn't work like that. That's not you. Stay._

He held her hand. 

_I know you'll do well._

"See you on the other side," he whispered, "but not too soon."

"See you," she whispered back, through tears she thought she wouldn't have to shed again. "I'll do my best."

 _Love you_ , both thought.

One eternal moment later, the flame that united Fódlan now burned only half as bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> The implication is that Byleth didn't even romance anyone so now she's truly alone and tasked with ruling over the new united Fódlan by herself. 
> 
> I think I just like the idea of Byleth being lonely and detached to the very end. 
> 
> Although an Alois S-Support after this where she finds something like a family again might make for a good hurt/comfort fic.


End file.
